


Woodland Ray- A little Festive Fantasy.

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doyle-ish Christmas Wallpaper/ Banner for those who are not averse to a bit of fantasy/ AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Ray- A little Festive Fantasy.

[](http://imgur.com/tfljxvG)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little wintery vision I happened to imagine. Probably *not* for the purists...;-)  
> Here's the link to the full-sized version btw.. http://i.imgur.com/tfljxvG.jpg


End file.
